Sleeping Bella
by ReganMason
Summary: This is my a little bit like sleeping beauty but with the twilight charters. AH R&R. T just in case.


Once a upon a time, not so very long ago, there was a girl called Bella. She was the pretty, young daughter of the very wealthy Charlie and Renee Swan. Her father thought she was so beautiful, that he had her home schooled by three old, young minded women. They became like a second mother to her. The only way you could tell them apart was by the colour that they wore. Emily only wore red. Esme only wore green, and Sue always wore blue. On her sixteenth birthday her dad decided that, she needed to live in the real world. He sent her to the best, up and coming, new collage he could find. But there was a catch. It was half way across the land, in Forks.

On arrival to collage, everyone stared. She arrived in her parents, private, pink limo. They gawked even more as they took in the appearance of the new rich girl. Her long brown wavy locks, floated down her back like a rain drop off a rose petal. She wore a pair of fitted, black as night skinny jeans and a pale grass green tank-top with a white dress shirt over the top. She went to the main office to register and get the key to her new room, which she shared with two other girls. Just as she put down her bag Bella heard a high pitched soprano voice. "Hello, you must be our new room mate. I'm Alice." The voice belonged to a tiny little girl with short black spiky hair. She looked like a pixie. "Hey, I'm Bella." She said and put her hand out. Alice looked at her hand and walked straight up to her and pulled her into a big, strong hug. After Alice let Bella go she told her which bed she got and helped her put everything away. "Will you come out for tea with me and my friends tonight?" Alice asked as they sat on the floor of their room. "Erm, yeah why not." Bella agreed.

About two hours after they had finished unpacking they were walking down to the pupil car parking. Alice was leading the way as Bella looked around the site that had become her new home. They walked passed the gigantic library. That had a set of ten steps before the front entrance, which was sunken into the building. It also had massive columns holding up the level above it. Through the windows on the second storey you could see the book cases full of old and new books. Bella stood in the middle of the campus, marvelling in its grandness. When they reached the car park Alice went to the far left corner. There was only one car parked there. "WOW, is that your car?" Bella asks as she stood and stared at the bright sunshine yellow porches 911 turbo. "Yes." was the simple answer that Bella got back. "Now get in, so we can go get some dinner, I'm starving."

They arrived half an hour later at the only American styled diner in the whole land; it was called Jonny Rockets. Sandra parked her ostentatious car and pulled Bella by the hand into the diner. When they reached the little booth, there were already three people sitting at the table. Two boys and one girl. Alice sat down next to one of the boys, pulling Bella in to sit next to her. He had short blond wavy hair and crystal clear sapphire blue eyes. He put his arm around Alice and she leaned into him. _He must be her boyfriend_, thought Bella. "This is my boyfriend Jasper," Alice said and she motioned to the boy next to her. He nodded his head and smiled at Bella. "That is his twin sister and our other room mate Rose." Rose waved to Bella. She had long dead straight blond hair. Sophie also had the same eyes as Jasper. She looked like she had just stepped of the runway for a modelling shoot. Just by being in the same room as her could knock down any girls self esteem. She was so pretty. "And this is Emmett. Him and Rose are together. Everyone, this is Bella. Where's Edward?" Alice asked as she finished the introductions. Emmet looked very intimidating. He was tall, handsome and had huge muscles. Rose saw that Bella was looking at Emmett funny and said "He might look scary but he's a big teddy bear inside." That made everyone laugh. "Edward is running late he had a little car trouble." said Emmet as he smiled brightly to Rose. He had a cute little dimple on his left cheek. Bella, Alice and Rose had gone to the toilet when Edward arrived. He had to get a taxi because his car wouldn't start. He sat down and started talking to Emmett. He had Bright and vibrant Emerald green eyes. He wore a pair of light sky blue jeans and a dark blue and white stripped t-shirt.

After a couple of months of settling into the new collage. Bella had come to know some very nice friends that would always look out of her. Emmett was like her big over-protective brother that she always wanted, Jasper was like a younger brother and Rose and Alice were like her sisters. She had also come to know Edward, but there was something about him that stopped her from thinking of him as a brother. She felt differently towards him than she had ever felt for anyone in her sixteen years of life. She loved him! She had also met some people that she didn't like. They freaked her out with their creepy ways. Like James. He was the residential player and the local druggy. Just as Bella was about to step out of the door for the day. Ring, Ring. The phone rang. She went over and answered it. "Hello." Bella said into the receiver. "Bella, you need to come home." Uncle Carlise said. "Why, what's happened?" alarmed by his tone. What came next was a lot more of a shock. "Your mum and dad have been in a car accident." Carlisle said with sadness in his voice. "What? Are they ok?" Bella asks sinking down onto the ground. "Erm. No. Your dad didn't make it out of the car and your mum is in a critical condition on her way to the hospital." Bella dropped the phone as Alice and Rose came through the door. They took in the sight of Bella, on the floor with her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped around them rocking her self. The phone was by her feet. Rose went and picked up the phone and Alice kneeled beside Bella. Rose started talking to Carlise and helped him organise a plan to get Bella home. It was over four and a half hours away. Alice found out from Bella what was wrong. Shocked and unset herself, she did her best to comfort her.

Bella went home to three home school teachers. By the time she got there her mothers condition had deteriorated and she sadly passed away. This meant that Bella was now an orphan. She didn't get a chance to say goodbye.

Over the next few weeks Bella wouldn't do anything. She stayed in bed and that was it. The only person she would say anything to was Edward. After Alice and Rose pulled her out of bed and made her go to school, she started to do some things, but no everything. She would only talk to people when asked a direct question. She wouldn't be in the same room as the T.V if it was on. She wouldn't listen to music or eat certain foods. She was avoiding the things that reminded her of her parents and she became extremely depressed.

It was on the two mouth anniversary of the car crash that she ran into James. "You don't look good, let me give you something that could help." he said. He took Bella's hand and led her into his room and gave her three little pills. "Don't take them yet; wait till you're in your room and on your own." So that is exactly what she did. All alone as Alice and Rose were out with Edward and their boyfriends. She took all three pills at once and passed out. She had an allergic reaction. Edward came back to see if Bella wanted to join them. When he came into the room he found Bela collapsed on the floor, frightened and worried he called an ambulance. While the doctors and nurses were working on Bella, he called all of their friends and he got her Uncles number from her mobile and phoned him.

After a week of being in a medically induced coma, Bella could hear people talking in her room but as hard as she tried was unable to open her eyes or respond. Bellacould feel someone holding her hand, but didn't know who. A doctor came in to check up on Bella and told Edward, "She should wake up soon, within the next day or so." _That must be a doctor_ thought Bella as it was an unfamiliar voice. "Ok, I will just go and get a cup of coffee." He stayed with Bella ever since she was brought into the hospital. He only left to get some food and a shower. Noah leaned over Bella and kissed her forehead and said "I love you." Then kissed her cheek and let go of her hand. At the loss of contact her eyes magically flew open. She had heard him say 'I love you' every day for last few weeks and was dying to say it back. Just as he put his hand on the door to pull it open Bella said, "I love you too."

Bella was released from the hospital and went through collage, without a problem. With Edward and everyone helping her she got over her depression about her parents death. Bella and Edward got married after they finished collage and they all lived happily ever after.

_**A/N Hey. if you read this and you find the names:**_

_**Alexis = Bella **_

_**Sandra = Alice  
**_

_**Sophie = Rose**_

_**James = Emmett  
**_

_**Tony = James  
**_

_**Francis = Jasper  
**_

_**Frank = Carlise  
**_

_**Noah = Edward  
**_

_**It is because i writ this as my yr 10 english coursework. so if you do, sorry, i tryed my best to filter it though and it is 3 am in the morning so, please let me know if u do find them names, they are not serposed to be in there. Thanks. please let me know what you think. **_

_:):) Jodie- Regan _


End file.
